Lucario In The Afterlife
by roxan1930
Summary: This is based in the credits from Movie 8 where Lucario and Aaron are seen in the afterlife.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Lucario In The Afterlife**

Ash and the gang had left to continue their journey after saving Pikachu and then Mew who had saved them.

The pokemon who had helped them so much was Lucario.

He had brought them to Pikachu and he gave his life to save Mew.

Ash claimed that Lucario wasn't gone because his aura was with him.

Little did they all know that for Lucario, it had become much better as he was back home after his death.

Lucario ended up in the afterlife where he was suprised to see that everything looked like it did in his time.

"Lucario!" he then heard a voice call out to him and turning around he gasped when he saw his old friend and master Sir Aaron running his way.

"Sir Aaron!" Lucario yelled in shock.

He tried to move but his body was frozen.

Aaron stopped right in front of the pokemon and smiled.

"It's good to finally see you again, old friend." he greeted.

Lucario just stood there being wide-eyed as he looked at the human.

Then he broke down and dropped to his knees crying.

"Lucario? Tell me what is wrong?" Aaron asked worriedly as he knelt down before Lucario.

"Please forgive me, master! I should have never doubted you!" Lucario finally managed to choke out and at that Aaron understood what was going on and smiled gently.

"Don't cry." he ordered softly as he grabbed Lucario's paw.

Lucario was about to protest but Aaron cut him off.

"You had all the reason to believe I abadoned you. I had to seal you to protect you but I should have letten you known why I was doing it. I do admit that how I acted did make me appear as if I was runing away. But none of that matters now! You know the truth no wand we are together again!" Aaronsaid and then he took Lucario in his arms in a big hug, pressing the pokemon tightly against his chest.

Lucario had at this stopped crying and sat there in his master's arms, being unsure how to react.

He then felt something land on his head and soon he realized that Aaron was crying too.

"I missed you so much, my friend." he wispered and at that Lucario stopped thinking and hugged the human back.

They just at there holding eachother for a moment before Aaron, who was feeling much better now, believed it was enough for the moment.

"Tell me, Lucario. Tell me what had happened to you after you were freed from the staff. I am quite interested what has all happened." Aaron then ordered in a friendly way and Lucario nodded.

After the two sat down on a cliff with a veautiful view Lucario started telling everything that had happened but it did take much longer then necesary because everytime Lucario mentioned something that wasn't there yet in their time, Aaron would want to hear all the details that Lucario could possibly give.

"You have done so well, Lucario. I am proud of you." Aaron said when Lucario was done and the pokemon beemed up at him, his ears twitching a little as he heard his master compliment him.

Aaron however noticed the twitching ears and fighting back a smirk he reached out and used his finger to tickle Lucario behind his ear.

"GAHHH! Master, I have already told you before to not do that!" Lucario yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"This may be what I missed the most about you!" Aaron laughed at his student.

Lucario's ears had always been his weakness.

Not because of his hearing or something with his balance but because he actually enjoyed being tickled behind them but he always got embarressed when someone did it so he always jumped away when someone did that to him.

Lucario simply growled and gave Aaron his best glare but Aaron only laughed more at that.

"You look like you could use some cheering up! Now I wish I would have some of that food that one of those human boys you told be about gave you. What was that food called again? Chopotate?" Aaron asked to wich Lucario's annoyance faded away right away at the stupid slip-up Aaron had made.

"It's called _chocolate_." Lucario corrected, obviously amused as Aaron now seemed a little embarressed.

"But I do happen to have some here." Lucario then went on and his master looked up in suprise when a brown bar of small blocks was held in front of his face.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked in suprise.

"I have a lot of fur. Please try it. I'm sure you would also enjoy it." Lucario explained quickly, wanting to know what his master thought of the candy.

Reculantly Aaron stood up, grabbed the chocolate bar and took a bite with Lucario leaning curiously closer.

"You were right! This does taste wonderfull!" Aaron exclaimed to wich Lucario laughed happily.

"Come, I believe we should head over to the palace. The queen and the other people have missed you too." Aaron then said and together the two started walking.

"Lucario, do you think it would raise my chances with the Lady Rin, even if it is just a little, if I give her a piece of this chocolate you brought?" Aaron then asked out of the blue.

"I'm afraid not. The only thing it would probably do is having her hug me for bringing it here." Lucario answerred to wich Aaron sighed in disappointment as they continued walking.

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I just watched the movie again and in the credits I saw these two in the afterlife with Aaron eating the chocolate and so came up with the idea of how it would have been when they met again ans what they did untill the scene where they head over to the palace with is also seen in the credits in the movie. Please review and read my other stories. Bye!**


End file.
